Kill Darien Vol 1
by takashi yuki
Summary: Kill Bill Adaptation! Three months before giving birth to Rini, in a nasty twist of fate, the Sailor Scouts betray Serena. When Darien shoots Serena in the head, and puts her in a coma for 4 years, she awakens with one thing on her mind: Vengeance!


**Destroy Darien Vol. 1**

**Chapter 1: Save the Queen**

The blonde haired, blue eyed young girl, bloodied up in all of her beaten glory had stuck through to this very moment, listening to the sounds of foot steps, inevitable destruction, walk towards her. She had been beaten severely just moments before this man would stop before her broken, pregnant body, by her own friends no less, and the blood that dripped down the side of her lip was a testament to her thick skin.

A man with black hair stood over the warrior woman. His face was soft. A firm jaw line signified his masculinity. His blue eyes met hers and the only thing she could think about, apart from the green blazer he wore, was the fact that she was staring back at a monster. She watched as he pulls a revolver from the back of his pants and look at her with a smile on his face.

"Now, I hope you can understand why this is happening to you. I hope you realize that this is not the end for us…just you. And I hope that you can realize that this is not me as a sadistic man…more rather, this is me," He pointed the loaded magnum at her face, eye level, and she trembled with a fear that she had never felt before. Helplessness she couldn't bare to suffer.

"Darien!" Serena demanded.

"At my most, masochistic." He squeezed the trigger right as she spoke.

"It's your baby!" And the blast let out throughout the abandoned town and among the chapel's deceased residents. Her blood splattered against the hardwood as she stopped moving and Darien eased a grin across his face, placed the gun back where it belonged and, and began to exit the old building.

5 years later

The truck settled as she turned off the engine. She peered through her glass window and then worked up the courage to open the car door. As she walked across the street, she set her sites on a green door, attached to the front steps of a purple house. Kids toys were strewn across the yard. She looked around and stepped up on the porch. She clenched her fists and sighed. She rang the door bell and not five seconds later did she hear a woman coming up to door bearing inaudible sentences.

As she answered the door though, she looked into the cold blue eyes of the blonde woman that stood before her. Two seconds it took her to convey the utter rage on her face, right before her right fist slammed into the tall brunette's face and sent her staggering backwards. She followed up with a low kick, but the brunette blocked quickly. Another fist came in around the side and she blocked it at the wrist, grabbed the blonde's forearm, and stepped backwards with her, and with little effort, sent her flying into a body sized mirror on the wall.

As the glass rained down on the floor, the brunette wasted no time. She brought her foot up and then down just as fast but was intercepted by the two connected wrists of the blonde. The Blonde kicked up from the floor and hit the brunette in the face blasting the woman back and over the couch, into a coffee table with a now shattered glass top. The brunette lifted herself up carefully, feeling the glass in her mangled palms and uttered a slight moan of pain. The blonde jumped over the couch and was met with a wooden leg to the knee and then a swift change of direction towards her face. She fell back and the brunette attempted to hit her again, but was stopped by her foot in her stomach. She doubled over and the blonde wasted no energy pulling her down onto her foot and launching the brunette behind her.

The blonde stood up and dove after the brunette's neck. She pulled her arm around, locked her windpipe in to place, and secured a choke hold with her arm pulling at her wrist. For a few seconds she struggled for air. Then she saw it. A black poker staring her in the face. The Brunette reached for it, but to little avail. She pulled herself forward ever so slightly, still struggling to breath, and grabbed onto the blunt object, winding it backwards into the head of the blonde and she was released. She got up and stabbed at the blonde but had the poker kicked out of her hands and was followed up by a kick to the stomach, knocking her into a shelf against the wall. The brunette looked back, calculating for a split second, then pulled the shelf off the wall and threw it on top of the blonde. Seconds later, the blonde was climbing over the furniture and running after her foe into the kitchen.

A flash caught her eye from her right and a knife came to view as she leaned back, avoiding the sharp edge by a few inches. It came in at several angles till she picked up a random pan on the counter. A heavy iron clad black pan. She waved the thing as fast she could dodging and making contact with the blade upon the back of the cooking utensil. She backed into another room and to her surprise, caught the sharp edge of the blade on the back of her hand. She let the pan go and grabbed her hand reflexively, screaming in pain. The brunette kicked her square in the chest sending her flying backwards onto a table. She rolled off hearing the her opponent run at her and a knife found its way into the table right where she had been one moment before. She rolled again, pulled a knife from her waist and shoved it through the table. The brunette looked at it in terror noting it could have stabbed her had she been two inches to her right.

She rolled off the table, the blonde kicking the dining piece over, and she stood up. She jumped over the table and slowly walked towards her defensive advesery. She went into an offensive stance and trudged forward, the other woman closing her hand into a fist and holding the knife in the air. If one of them were to advance on the other, it would certainly end here. Unfortunately for the both of them, a school bus dropped off a little girl in front of the house and she began to walk towards the door. The brunette looked towards the blue eyed warrior, one look gave confidence, and the next gave a plead. The girl was her daughter. The blonde shook her head, and as she opened the door, both women pulled their knife hands behind their backs and put smiles on their faces.

"Mommy…" She stood there innocently. Her brown hair in a pony tail held up by a green rubber band. Her shoes and jacket were green and she wore overalls over a white shirt. "What happened to you and the t.v. room?" she asked and her mother stepped forward.

"That good for nothing cat of yours got in here and acted like a fool." She smiled brighter trying to convince herself that she wasn't just attacked before her daughter got home.

"Who's this?" The girl asked. A moment of silence filled the room and the blonde stepped forward.

"My name…is Serena little girl…what's your name?" She restrained old emotions. The girl stood there and stared. Blood dripping down both women's faces and sweat drenching their bodies. The brunette looked at Serena.

"Her name is Li."

"How old are you Li?" She held back a tear. The little girl kept up the staring.

"Li, Serena asked you a question."

"I'm four…" She stared still. Her mother walked toward her and knelt down.

"I want you to go up to your room and wait till mommy comes up to get you okay?" The little girl looked at Serena with a blank stoic expression. Her mother snapped her fingers and Li came to Attention, "Li! You're room, now. Understood." And with that she turned and ran up the stairs. The brunette looked at Serena standing up, "You want some coffee?"

"Sure," She smiled, "I'd like some coffee." She followed and closed the front door. They ended up in the kitchen again. Serena leaned against a wall. She could smell the sweat on her leather jacket. She wiped some blood on her jeans. "Do you have a towel?"

"Yeah," The brunette responded. She pulled a rag out of a drawer and tossed it to Serena, then went back to preparing the coffee.

"So, Li…Short for Lita? That's cute." The brunette stopped pouring the drink.

"Look…I don't go by that name anymore. Not since…"

"Since you and the girls tried to kill me? Yeah, I know." Serena stepped forward to the counter. She was handed a cup of coffee. "Believe me, I know all about you, Ashley Williams, wife and mother, six years of college, six years in the army, which makes up a great alibi for those years you started killing people for a living." Lita turned and slammed her hand on the counter.

"Look! I need to know you're not going to try any more of that shit around my baby girl." She stared Serena in the eyes hard and Serena didn't back down.

"You can relax Lita. I'm not going to kill you before the eyes of your daughter."

"Good…that's more rational than Darien led me to believe you were capable of."

"I can be compassionate, hell, I even saved the universe a few times. Right now," She tilted her head menacingly, "It's sympathy, mercy, and forgiveness that I lack."

"Look, I know I fucked you over…I fucked you over bad and I wished to Serenity that I hadn't," Lita turned and pulled a picture of her daughter off the wall pushing into Serena's face, "But I beseech you on behalf of my daughter."

"Bitch. You can stop right there. If you think parading your daughter around in front of me is going to inspire forgiveness than you got another thing comin'."

"Great, then when do we do this?" She set the picture down on the counter.

"That all depends. When do you want to die? Tommorow? The day after tomorrow?"

"How about tonight bitch?"

"Splendid, where?"

"I coach a little league diamond about two miles from here. We come dressed all in black. Black tops, black pants, black stockings, and we have us a knife fight!" Lita picked up her coffee and drank from it. Serena nodded.

"Now." She put her finger up, setting her coffee on the counter. Lita turned, "If you'll excuse me, I have to fix Li some cereal." She headed to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal, set it on the counter and went to the fridge for the milk.

"Darien always said you were the best close quarters combatanist. Best girl he'd ever seen with an edged weapon." Serena noticed the name of the cereal labeled, 'Kaboom'. She laughed a little.

"Fuck you. I know Darien didn't qualify any of that. So you can just kiss my fuckin' ass Sailor Moon." Lita pulled the milk, "The moon. Not even a planet, and yet you got all the power and responsibility. I should have been the fucking queen."

"Weapon of choice Sailor Jupiter, if you want to stick with your butcher knife that's fine with me." She smiled. Lita stuck her hand in the cereal box and turned around, smiling.

"Very funny bitch." Serena smiled back, "VERY FUNNY!" a loud bang was heard the next moment, a bullet finding its way out of the cereal box and into the wall two inches away from Serena. Serena pulled the sheethed knife from her waist and flicked her wrist with her upper body, sending the blade perfectly into her old friend's heart and forcing her against her counter. She looked into the blue eyes once again. Colder than she had remembered before. Before everything had happened so painfully. And suddenly the grief in her stopped existing. She didn't even close her eyes before her heart stopped beating. A faint crackle of electricity seemed to bleed away from her body in the last remaining seconds of her life.

Serena stepped close to her, examined the body, knelt down and pulled the knife out. She grabbed a rag off the counter to wipe when she whirled around, sensing someone else in the room. It was Li, standing there staring at her dead mother. Expressionless, like she had no questions about what just happened.

"It was not my intention to do this in front of you." Serena started to clean the knife. "But you can take my word for it…your mother had it comin'." She turned around to the little girl and looked her in the eyes, "In a few years from now, if you're still feeling raw…I'll be waiting." And with that she took her leave and left out the front door and into her truck. She pulled out a list on her passenger seat that Read, 'Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina, and Darien' with the first one already crossed out. She took a pen from the glove compartment and crossed out number two on the list, Lita. Three more to go for this woman. 'Just three more to go.'

She started up the engine and looked back at the house. Without a second thought, Serena took off.


End file.
